The Son of Battosai
by ReDHeAdSaMuRaI23
Summary: 19 yrs have passed and kenshin and kauru are married with a son. they send him to find Yahiko, Sano, and master Hiko, but as he arrives a fire rips though the city. he is thrust into a battle agaisnt a new foe,who is after him as well. who could it be?
1. The Son of Battosai

**Rurouni Kenshin: The Son of Battosai**

The morning sun rose high over the city of Kyoto, Japan. The streets were quiet and empty as shop keepers were just beginning there morning routine. Amidst the morning hustle and bustle a man walked down the stone street. He was young, about the age of 19. His bright red hair blew infront of his dark purple eues and he wore a red kimono and white hakama pants, and sheathed at his side, a katana.

The streets didn't stay quiet for long. A cry was heard as two people ran down the street a young girl no more than 18 and an older man holding onto a cane. The girl ran with speed pushing through people and striving to escape. She ran past the young man and ran down an alleyway; sadly it was a dead end. The older man followed and as he turned the corner an evil smile crossed his lips. The young girl pushed herself against the wall as the older man approached his smile still licked his lips. As he drew closer he placed his hands on the cane and as he pulled on the top a blade slowly came into focus. "Ha-ha this will teach you to learn your place in Kyoto." The older man said as he ran forward sword held high. "I'll cut out your throat!"

The girl stared but instead of screaming she just moved out of the way as the man charged, and as she did she drew a small wakizashi from beneath a cloak she wore. "You didn't expect a single girl to live in Kyoto without a little skill of her own." She said with a smile. The old man scowled and charged again the girl was indeed skilled but not enough. After a few well placed strikes the older man had beaten her. The young girl dropped her sword and fell to one knee gasping. "We'll little missy you put up quite a fight, but I've had the best training money can buy. Now maybe now you will learn that it's better to do what you are told!" the man raised his sword high in the air. The reflecting of the sun caught the blade and sent the reflecting light shimmering over her now scared face. She sat and looked up then thought to herself, "Someone help me please."

As the thought graced her mind the man swung the sword with lightning speed. "Now you die!" the man yelled, but his sword did not finish the girl as he had hoped. The older man had to blink as he couldn't believe what had happened next. A young man with bright red hair, and purple eyes stood in front of him his sword barring against the man's own blade. "I don't think that this young girl wants to die sir. What has she done that gives you the right to take her life?" the younger man asked looking up at him. The older man jumped back his sword held high, "It's none of your business wanderer, Now move or you'll die with her." He said pointing the sword at him. "I think not. You see she doesn't want to die, and neither do I so I think that you should just walk away or you might regret your next move." The young man said as he looked back at the young girl then at the older man once more.

"Then both of you can die together!" the old man said as he charged forward sword held high. The young man only stood there, but as the older man was almost within range of the killing blow he disappeared and reappeared in the air above him. The old man tried to react but was too late. The young man swung his sword down on the man's head knocking him into the ground forcefully. As he landed he sheathed his sword and uttered a small fraise, "Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Ryu Tsui Sen." The young man turned to the girl who was standing there speechless. "You're safe now miss." The girl looked at him, but before she could say anything the young man began to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried as she ran after him. The young man turned and stopped. "Yes?" he asked with a smile. "Who are you?" she asked panting still from the whole experience. "My name is Andoru Himura."" He said. The girl smiled, "Thank you, my name's Ayumi Takahashi." Andoru smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said then turned around and began to walk away. "Wait! Where're you going?" Ayumi asked as she ran up next to him. Andoru looked at her then answered, "I'm looking for the Kamiya Kashin Dojo. Do you know where it is?" Andoru asked as he kept walking down the street. Ayumi smiled then nodded. "Yes I do! That's where I train. I learn from Sensei Yahiko Myoujin. I can take you there if you want." Andoru smiled then bowed. "Thank you. I appreciate this." Ayumi smiled. "No problem you just saved my life remember. Come on! Follow me!" she said as she grabbed a hold of his hand then began to run through the crowd.


	2. Dinner and a Blaze

Ayumi led them to a small dojo just outside of Kyoto's main gate. It was small, but well kept and the smell of cooking food was ripe in the sir. Andoru's stomach growled as he entered the dojo's kitchen. A young woman was standing over a pot and steam rose from behind her. "Ayumi, Didn't I tell you not to bring home any more strangers." The woman said, not even turning around. "He's not a stranger. He saved, and he's looking for Sensei Myoujin." The woman raised her hand and pointed towards the dojo, "Where else would he be; in the dojo like always. Ugh he never stops training. He still wants to be just like Kenshin Himura." Ayumi smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Misao" Ayumi grabbed Andoru's hand, who by now was just be led around, to the dojo training floor. Yahiko stood directly in the center of the floor. In his hands he held a wooden sword. He repeatedly raised it over his head and swung it down. "Excuse me, Sensei Yahiko. There is someone here to see you." Yahiko turned to Ayumi, "Who is it Ayumi." Andoru stepped out from behind her and smiled, "You still want to be like my father huh Mr. Yahiko."

Yahiko dropped the sword. "Andoru…" His eyes squinted, "Is that really you! Wow how you've grown. Has it really been so much time?" Yahiko smiled then walked over to greet him; then hugged him. "You look just like your father" he said holding on to his shoulders, "Is he here with you?" Andoru shook his head, "No he sent me to ask you some things though." Yahiko smiled again, "In due time, but now you must eat with us! Come on we have plenty of room, and I'm sure Misao won't mind a life long friend a seat at our table." He said as their stomachs growled loudly. They both rubbed their heads and smirked. "Ayumi, can you go ask my wife to set another place at the table, and tell her the son of Kenshin is here!" Ayumi bowed and ran off to the kitchen. Ayumi's voice could be heard from the dojo. When she told Misao about who had just arrived she laughed, and ran to the dojo, Andoru was immediately held in Misao's arms. "Oh Andoru it's been so long, How have you been? How's your father?" She asked. Andoru's face was turning blue. Yahiko Finally stopped her, 'Um dear, he can't answer you if you're hugging his windpipe." He said with a smile, as Misao let him go. "Yes. It has been a while, and my father is fine." Andoru replied after catching his breath. 'Dear can you set a place at the table for Andoru?" Yahiko asked politely. "Of course I wouldn't let him go anywhere else! Come join us. Dinner is almost ready." She said as she ran back to the kitchen. Ayumi came back into the room. "Sensei Myoujin, Andoru saved me!" Yahiko looked at her. "What do you mean saved you? Saved you from what?" he asked as he waited patiently for the answer.

"I was in town and stumbled into a potter's cart. I broke all his pots and he was in such a rage that he ran after me and tried to kill me, but Andoru came to my rescue and stopped him!" Ayumi smiled as Yahiko looked down at Andoru, "Well then I guess you're a hero now, just like your father." He said laughing. "Dinner's ready!" Misao called from the kitchen. "Come on hero; let's go eat!" Yahiko said as he and Ayumi walked out of the dojo and into the kitchen. The meal was good indeed, Misao was one of the best cooks Andoru gulped down some rice. Yahiko wolfed down a small dish of pork, while Ayumi and Misao watched and ate daintily. "It's nice to have you here Andoru." She said as she finished sipping some tea. Ayumi kept her eyes fixated on Andoru. "So what did you have to talk to me about Andoru?" Yahiko asked setting the last empty bowl of rice on the table. "My father sent me to invite you back to our home." Everyone's face lit up with excitement. "That's great!" Misao said, "It's been so long since the entire gang has gotten back together. "Yes, he wants for you, Sano, and Master Hiko." Yahiko smiled "We'll be their, but we haven't seen Sano, or Master Hiko in so long. I know they're still here in Kyoto somewhere." Misao replied as she and Ayumi began to clear the table.

As Andoru rose to help a loud crash was heard from outside. "What was that?" Yahiko exclaimed as Ayumi came running back into the dining room. "The city's on fire!" Yahiko and Andoru rose from the table and ran outside. They gazed in horror at the fire. An explosion had ripped apart the lower portion of Kyoto and a fire now blazed sending pillars of smoke high into the sky. "We've got to go help!" Yahiko said as he ran to the dojo and grabbed his sword of the mantel. Yahiko returned outside to find Andoru, but he was already gone. Andoru was running towards the fire. He ran to the city gates. City police were running around trying to put out the smaller fires that were spreading across the rooftops. Yahiko arrived shortly with Ayumi and Misao by his side. "Andoru, we should help put out the fires!" Yahiko yelled over the roar of the blaze. Andoru didn't listen though. His gaze was caught by a young man standing in t he blaze. His evil, red eyes pierced through. The man smiled, with an evil grin and jumped away. "Andoru can you hear me!" Yahiko hollered. "Ayumi help Sensei Yahiko. I'll be right back!" Andoru said as he jumped up to the rooftops and began to run after the man with the evil smile. Yahiko watched him run, but he couldn't do anything he just ran to the nearest fire and tried to help anyone he could. Andoru followed the man over many burning rooftops until finally he stopped onto of a large still burning building. Andoru called to him from a still intact rooftop. "Who are you?" Andoru asked, hollering over the fire's scream. The young man was covered with bandages, and he stare at Andoru through the flames. "My name…" he answered with a cold cruel voice, "Is a name you should remember son of Battosai. It will be the last name you hear before you die! My name is Shishio!" As the words echoed in Andoru's head they sent a wave of fear down his spine, and as Andoru drew his sword the building Shishio stood upon collapsed. And when the smoke cleared he was no where to be seen. Andoru sheathed his sword and jumped down off the rooftop. "He stared into the fires. "Shishio…" He whispered to himself then ran off to join up with Yahiko and the others.


	3. The Son of Shishio

**Chapter 3: The Son of Shishio**

Yahiko walked slowly up to Andoru. He was upset, but the look on his face, made him consider his next words, "Andoru why did you run from us? We could have used your help." Yahiko said. "There was a man…" Andoru trained off as he looked up at a still smoking rooftop, "I ran after him, and when I caught up with him. He said his name was Shishio." Yahiko froze with fear and disbelief, "That's not possible! Your father killed him, he was burned alive. Sano saw it!" Yahiko shouted. Misao had come up by now, along with Ayumi. "What's wrong Yahiko?" Misao asked as she walked up by his side. "Andoru said that…Shishio caused the fire, but I can't figure out how. Shishio is dead!" he said looking at the smoke and rubble. Suddenly the group heard a familiar voice. "His name is Mamoru Shishio.", the familiar face of Sanosuke Sagara appeared from behind a puff of smoke, "Sanosuke where did you come from?"

Yahiko asked as everyone turned to look at him, "Before Shishio died, Yumi Komagata, gave birth to a son. Shishio sent him away, but he always knew that the boy would grow to be like him. Like father like son I guess, because he was right. Mamoru grew to be just as evil and ruthless as his father. And now his coming of age, he has come to Kyoto to finish what his father started." Andoru looked at Sano, "How do you know all this?" Yahiko asked. "You stay in the underground of Kyoto long enough you'll hear everything there is to know." He replied, "Andoru…He's going to be coming for you." Andoru caught Sano's gaze. "He knows who killed his father, and he's going to avenge his death by killing you." Sano's gaze pierced through Andoru.

"Sano, have you seen Sensei Hiko?" Andoru asked, trying to change the subject and get the thought of Shishio's son out of his mind. "Uh…Yeah I saw him a week ago. Why? What are you looking for him for?" Yahiko cut in to the conversation. "I'll tell you on the way to the dojo, come on." Yahiko smiled, as Sano and all began to walk out of the city and back to the dojo. Andoru stood there, he looked at the burned building as remembered the stories that his father had told him, how strong and evil Shishio was. It made him shutter. Andoru was lost in thought when Ayumi ran up to him. "Come on Andoru. We're going home!" Andoru returned from his train of thought he looked into Ayumi's eyes and smiled. "Ok…I'm coming" he said taking one look at the rubble and then turned to walk beside Ayumi. Ayumi smiled at Andoru as she walked with him. "It'll be ok Andoru, you saved me remember." She told him and then ran ahead to the catch the others. Andoru stopped and smiled then ran after her to catch up with the others.


End file.
